1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a vehicle including a power control unit or a power supply that supplies electric power to a drive motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery that supplies electric power to accessories installed on a vehicle is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-177128 (JP 2010-177128 A). A lid of the battery is formed of a resin material. An electrostatic induction member is attached to the lid that causes static charges from a person who contacts the battery to flow to the vehicle body. The electrostatic induction member is attached to such a position that gas accumulated inside the battery, or gas discharged from the battery, is not ignited by a spark produced due to static electricity.
A power module including a power device, such as insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1-268160 (JP 1-268160 A). In the power module, one of a gate and a source is pressed against the other by elastic force, so that the gate and the source are kept in contact with each other during transportation.
In the meantime, a power supply unit that supplies electric power to a drive motor may give rise to static electricity when it is in operation. Meanwhile, the wheels are usually formed of an insulating material, such as rubber. Accordingly, the power supply unit is electrostatically charged. Thus, the controllability of electric power generated from the power supply unit may be reduced or deteriorated due to an influence of the static electricity.